Deku Love
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: A collection of one-shots dealing with kacchan, todoroki, and of course deku!
1. Chapter 1

The whole class basically tensed up at the sound of Katsuki growling, especially izuku. He sat right in front of his childhood friend kacchan, and even though he really wanted them to be pals, kacchan made that very difficult. Izuku decided to slowly turn around in hopes that maybe he wasn't the problem (as usual), but once he mad eye contact with Kacchan he gritted his teeth and growled even louder. His eyes seemed to turn redder then they already were when he narrowed them at izuku so izuku quickly faced back forward and tried to hold back a whimper. "What did I do?! What this time?! Im literally just sitting here minding my business" izuku thought to himself. He then slumped down in his seat and lowered his head with a loud sigh "why doesn't he like me?".

"Stupid stupid deku, I could just kill you right now" kacchan thought silently to himself. Lately, kacchan has been very frustrated with izuku. He didn't exactly know why, but he knew it was getting bad. In their childhood years, izuku had always looked up to katsuki and he loved that about him. Izuku made him feel powerful at such a young age and even when he'd make fun of him, izuku would still be around. It pissed him off but he loved it. He loved it a lot. Over the years, those feelings were growing stronger and stronger and eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. Izuku was getting stronger with his amazing quirk and it was starting to make kacchan suspicious. Was deku trying to tell him something? That he didn't need him anymore? That he was now stronger so kacchan should be looking up to him? "As if that would fuckin happen, little bastard" kacchan said thought getting more mad. "Watch Ill show you who will always be the powerful one between us".

As the day ended, everyone was getting ready to head home. Izuku was the last to pack his stuff because he had been too busy distracting himself with his mumbling. "I should probably go see if All Might has any training tips for me today" he said to himself. "Why? So you can get on my nerves even more you shitty nerd?!" izuku heard from behind him and froze. He slowly turned around and saw Kacchan walking in with fire in his eyes and closing the door. He makes sure he locks it before heading to deku.

Izuku starts to secretly panic. He was locked. In a room. Alone. With kacchan! The person who basically wanted him dead. "W-wait kacchan, m-maybe we can just talk? Things don't have to get physical again right?" izuku asked with hope. He already had scars from is last beating from katsuki and they still haven't healed. "I doubt thins aren't gonna get physical, but don't worry ill give you different kind of pain" kacchan said smirking getting closer to izuku. Izuku unsure what to do, wasn't ready for another fight with kacchan. He tried to make a quick dash for the door but he wasn't quick enough. Kacchan quickly grabbed izuku by his arm and slammed him against the wall, causing him to yelp and close his eyes in pain. Katsuki loved the sound of it.

Kacchan quickly took izuku's other arm and put his hands above his head and pinned him against the wall. This was new to izuku but he was still scared. "Kacchan please don't do this" he pleaded. He didn't want kacchan to hurt him. Kacchan took izuku's face with his free hand and yanked him so that he made direct eye contact with him. "Your gonna do what I tell you" he growled. "I want you to know, that I will always be stronger than you and you'll never beat me. IM the dominant one, got it?!" As bad as izuku wanted this to end he couldn't bring himself to agree with kacchan. He thought that he really was getting stronger and tougher, he couldn't let kacchan think he wasn't working just as hard as him. "N-no" izuku mumbled facing away from kacchan. Kacchan was shocked at izuku's response. "What?!" he asked as he yanked deku's face back towards him. "I said no!" izuku said with teary eyes, "I know you're stronger then me kacchan but im gonna try my best to get stronger because I want to be the #1 hero". When he was done speaking he braced for impact.

Of course, kacchan was crazy mad now. He tightened his grip on deku's hands which caused him to whimper. He wanted to him to feel his wrath. He wanted to teach deku a lesson, something he'd never forget. Katsuki decided he was gonna do things differently this time. He looked at deku's lips and seen they were quivering. It made him feel fire in his heart knowing he could make deku react to him in anyway he wanted. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against deku's and made sure he was rough about it. Izuku quickly opened his eyes and stared at kacchan but kacchan wasn't worried or nervous, he stared izuku right back in his eyes. Izuku closed his eyes and tried fighting kacchan off but he got weak in the knees and gave in. He had never been kissed before and certainly didn't think that his childhood friend would be his first, but he couldn't help but actually like it. He could feel his face is beyond hot and he could barely breath. Kacchan bit on deku's lower lip. Deku gasped and as soon as he opened his mouth kacchan stuck his tongue in and immediately started to explore every bit of it.

Kacchan left his mouth and started sucking on deku's neck. He licked up and down and couldn't help but get even more turned on at izuku's little moans. Kacchan stopped and looked at deku's face. He was breathing terribly heavy, his eyes were half way open, and face completely red. He grinned at his work. "Say it". Izuku looked at kacchan with a confused expression. "Say I'm gonna be #1" kacchan told him as he started to play with his neck again.

Izuku couldn't believe what was happening. He was so ready to give in to kacchan but he couldn't, not yet. "I'm sorry kacchan, b-but I wont!" he managed to say through heavy breathing. Once kacchan heard this, he snarled and bit down hard on deku's neck causing him to shriek as his eyes popped open. "Aaah-ah, kacchan please!" deku managed to beg. Just then izuku realizes he's actually hard. 'Why am I actually enjoying this' he thought, 'I want it to end but if he stops touching me, I might cry'. Katsuki was able to see the pleasure in deku's eyes, and he was getting turned on more and more with every sound out of him.

Kacchan grabs deku by his shirt and throws him on the nearest desk which was his own. "Still not gonna say it?!" kacchan asked. When izuku slowly shook his head no, kacchan ripped off deku's jacket, shirt, and pants and tossed it to the side. However, he did keep deku's school uniform tie. "Last chance, say it" Kacchan warned. Izuku opened one eye half way and was breathing hard from his mouth but he quickly closed it and shook his head slowly at kacchan, he couldn't let him win.

Kacchan gave izuku a wide evil-looking grin, making izuku more scared of him. Kacchan was actually hoping was actually hoping this time he'd refuse him. He took the tie and quickly wrap it around deku's head and tied it so that it would be in his mouth, Deku noticed it was tight and that he was barely able to talk now. When he looked back at kacchan, his eyes widened with disbelief. Kacchan was slowly pullig down is pants exposing his erect member. As deku tried to squirm away, kacchan pulled him back and spread his legs open exposing izuku. Izuku tried to give kacchan pleading eyes, "p-leash beh gentill" was al he was able to spit out due to the tie. Kacchan only looked him and laughed, he went close up to deku's ear and whipered "I warned you, now I'm gonna make you dream about me".

With a quick but steady movement, kacchan entered izuku and made him yell through his tie. He couldn't believe what was happening, kacchan was actually in him right now. It sent pain but so much more pleasure through his body. "Fuck!" kacchan spat under his breath, "if I knew you felt this good I would've taken your innocence months ago". Kacchan slowly pulled out, and plunged right back in. With every motion he made he loved it so much, especially seeing deku underneath him moaning and drooling over his dick. "Cry for me deku" kacchan said as he thrusted harder into him. "Aaa-ah, Kacchan!" deku managed to yell. Thank god it was way after school hours. Izuku couldn't take it, he wanted more. No, he needed more.

All of a sudden, kacchan slowed down his pace and started thrusting softer. Izuku couldn't accept that. He looked up at kacchan only to receive a cold stare back. Izuku began to pout, "why-" "Say it" kacchan cut him off. Izuku layed his head back and turned away from kacchan's gaze. He wanted kacchan to keep going but he didn't want to seem weak (although, technically right now, he was weak to kacchan). Out of no where izuku yelped when he felt kacchan thrust all the way into him. "Don't you dare turn away from me deku! I will destroy you right now" kacchan snapped at deku as he pounded into him. He grabbed deku's neck with one hand and his hip with the other as he continued. "Now say it! Last warning!" kacchan told him, he was getting close to his limit.

Izuku removed the tie from his mouth (he knew he'd probably get punished later seeing he didn't ask to take it off) and gripped both sides of the table he was being fucked on. He took a couple of deep breaths in between his moans and then look up into kacchan's red eyes. "You'll be #1 Kacchan! You always have been and you always will be. You're the greatest person ill ever have and I love you so much!".

Kacchan immediately kissed deku hard and cursed him out a couple of times for being so cute. With a couple more extreme thrust, izuku reached his limit. He came all over his stomach and a bit on kacchan's as he threw his head back in pleasure, Not long after kacchan came inside of deku and collapsed on top of him.

They both laid there for a moment before deku made the first move. "Kacchan?" "What is it" kacchan responded hoping deku didn't say something cute. " Could-I please have a kiss?" he asked as his face turned redder than before. 'Shit' he thought to himself and gave izuku a long passion filled kiss. Izuku smiled up at him, "guess this means you'll always have power over me". Kacchan laughed, "you got that right…oh, and…I love you too" he said turning red. Izuku smiled then laughed and pulled kacchan in for a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average day at the academy. A series of classes, lunch times, and of course training to be the next best generation of hero's. It was class 1-A's turn for training. Everyone was gathered in the yard and waited instructions from today's teacher, All Might.

"Today's training is actually quite adventurous" All might started, "It's all about speed. Not every situation is fightable or even worth fighting, so you're all going to take turns running through the model city, and try to catch one another. Two people will play villains while one person will be the hero, but is isn't the hero's job to fight, all you have to do is get out, clear?". All Might's rules were pretty clear so everyone in class 1-A was ready. "Good, now I've made the pairs, they're right there on the board" He said as he pointed to a bulletin board hanging on the side of the mazes entrance.

All the students rushed over to see whom they were working with. "Yes!" Kirishima yelled out loud. He played the villain with his best friend Kaminari while mineta was the villain. "This is gonna be easy" Kaminari said high fiving kirishima while mineta panicked in the corner. "Not bad!" Tenya said turning to his partners. He was the hero and Uraraka and Tsuyu were the villains. They were glad to work with him but knew that they were easily going to lose due to his speed. "Who are you working with izuku?" Uraraka asked. Midoriya looked at the partner sheet and almost screamed. He went pale. "What's wrong?" tenya asked. "I'm…I'm…working with them." Izuku said pointing to the sheet. Uraraka looked and giggled, "Katsuki and todoroki eh?" Izuku pouted. "Kacchan's gonna purposely kill me if he catches me!" "It's not that all bad" Tenya said, "I can understand your fear for kacchan but even if he tries to hurt you todoroki will be there to stop him!". Uraraka nodded in agreement. "Yea, I guess you're actually right." Izuku said cheering up a bit.

"Tsk!" Kacchan snarled at the sheet when he seen who he was partnered with. It was no surprise seeing All Might made the pairs. But kacchan did notice that todoroki and himself were going to be chasing deku all over the model city, so he decided to make it interesting. "Oi, todoroki!" kacchan called out, and todoroki started towards him. "What is it" he said, "If this is about wanting to switch I'm not going to you idi-" "This isn't about that moron" Kacchan said cutting him off, "I want to make this game fun for both of us out of generosity". Shouto rolled his eyes, "What do you want" he asked. "How about a little competition, with deku as the prize" kacchan said with a smirk. This immediately caught todoroki's attention. "Go on…" was all he had to say and kacchan explained exactly what they were going to do.

It was minutes away before Midoriya's turn to go. He was lined up at the start just waiting to get this over with when todoroki walked up to him. "Hey, do your best" he said to him. Izuku blushed, "Thanks I will, you too!" he returned kindly. He wasn't prepared for what todoroki said next. "I will, I really plan to win this wager". Izuku looked up at him confused. " Wager? What wager?" he asked. "Oh he didn't tell you?" Todoroki asked, "Katsuki made a deal with me that if one of us catches and restrain you before you escape the model city, we get to have 2 hours of whatever we want to do with you…I'm pretty sure you know what that means". Izuku couldn't believe what he just heard. He caught a glance at kacchan and he was looking right at deku with an evil smile. He clearly was planning to win too. "Anyway I just wanted to say good luck" Shouto said before heading back to stand with kacchan.

'Oh my god what do I do?!' Izuku thought to himself, 'I cant possibly escape them now that they have a pretty serious motive…and how could kacchan just auction me off like that?! I didn't agree to anything!' Izuku was so worried, but he had to remember he just had to get out quick enough and he'd be ok. 'You know what, no. I will get out in time and I will escape them' he thought with hope.

The time has come, kacchan and todoroki had joined izuku at the starting point. Izuku was able to hear shouto and kacchan go back and forth on who'd win. "Watch, I'll get him before you even get close enough" kacchan growled. "That's a lot of big talk for a hot head like you, you should know that I will be the one winning him over in the end" todoroki said. Izuku was aggravated at there arguing. "Neither of you will win!" izuku said looking as serious as he could even though he was terrified. "We'll see about that deku" kacchan said smirking at him.

"Alright ready midoriya?" All Might said. Once izuku was given the ok by All Might to go he ran like hell, listening to kacchan laugh a bit. 'I gotta get out of here!' he thought to himself. Less then two minutes later izuku heard the buzzer go off that tells the villains they're aloud to go. 'Ooooh my gooood' izuku thought to himself. He panicked and started running faster through the city. He didn't know where the exit was but he knew he had to find it quick. The worse part of this assignment, was that there were a lot of blind spots, as in no cameras! Izuku hit a couple of walls. He went left, right, right, left, straight, and left. The next turn he made a sharp left, but it was a big mistake. As he was running he could see someone in the distance. He stopped quickly in his tracks when he seen it was kacchan coming straight at him! "Ha! Found ya!" kacchan said as izuku ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 'Have mercy on me' he thought to himself as he ran away.

Soon, after making a whole lot of twist and turns he was able to lose kacchan, but he accidently found someone else. As he was running he noticed it was getting really cold. He saw ice forming on the sides of the buildings. He didn't know what it was but once he did he tried to quickly turn back. Out of no where he heard "Too late" calmly come out of todoroki's mouth. Shouto grabbed izuku arm and pushed him against of the buildings. "Shit!" izuku said when he realized he pinned up against a building. He tried to simply wiggle free. "Don't fight me off izuku, is that what you really want?" shouto said in midoriya's ear causing him to blush hard. He looked around and noticed that they were in a blind spot, no cameras. 'Of course' izuku thought to himself. There was only one thing he could do. Before todoroki had the chance to put on the handcuffs All Might given him to put on izuku or anything else, Izuku pushed todoroki off gently using One For All. Even if it was gently it was still a lot of pressure. He went flying across the model street and into one of the building's windows. "So sorry todoroki!" Izuku yelled out as he started to run again. Obviously, that wasn't enough to finish him. Izuku heard a big explosion behind him. He turned around while running to see that shouto had blown out of the building using his fire abilities and was slowly immerging from the smoke towards izuku. "Now that's not nice izuku, looks like I'm really gonna have to punish you when I catch you" he said. 'Geez nooo' izuku thought to himself as he started running faster, 'He's so scary when he's this serious'.

Izuku eventually lost him but he kept running just in case. He was getting tired. He ran a couple of more blocks and stopped to take a break. 'Aw man this is serious work, no wonder everyone else got caught' he said referring to everyone else's turns in running threw the city. When he began to catch his breath again he was realized something. As he looked around he said, 'Wait a second where's…' all of a sudden he was knocked down to the floor with something heavy above him. His eyes widened when he saw kacchan leaning over him holding both his arms down with one of his hands and swinging the handcuffs in his other. "N-no…" izuku mumbled. Izuku quickly looked around. He noticed it wasn't a blind spot, but kacchan technically wasn't doing anything wrong so he wasn't going to be stopped by All Might. "You know, ive always loved the fact that you fear me so much" kacchan said bringing izuku's attention back to him, "That's why when I win this, I'll be sure to show you how much I love playing wit you my deku" and kacchan licked along the side of izuku's neck sending shivers down his spine. Even thought this wasn't a blind spot, it was clear that kacchan didn't care. He wanted people to see what he was able to do to deku.

Izuku couldn't believe it, kacchan was purposely trying to humiliate him. First he made a wager without his consent and now this? Izuku realized he wasn't having it. Quickly he lifted his legs up to kacchans chest. Before kacchan realized what he was doing and was able to push him back down, izuku quickly used his quirk and pushed kacchan up all the way in the air. This time he didn't show mercy like he did for todoroki, he was honeslty super mad. "Stupid kacchan, stop underestimating me!" izuku yelled up at him as he got up and started to run. "Get back here! Who you callin stupid heh?!" Kacchan yelled but deku ignored him and kept running. 'Tsk, he's definitely gonna get it later' kacchan was able to get himself to the ground quicker than izuku thought due to his quirk. He used his hands like a rocket and once he was down izuku was gone.

Izuku was beyond tired now but he had to get out. He kept running making all sorts of turns and taking mini short cuts hoping he as getting closer. Eventually, he found the block where the exit was on! "Yes!" he yelled as he started running for it. He was only a couple blocks away when he heard it, a huge explosion. 'Oh no…no, no, no, no, no!' he thought to himself and he turned around. Behind him was todoroki AND kacchan coming at him full speed. "Shiiiit!" izuku said and he gave it all he got as he started to run faster. Unfortunately he was so tired so they were slowly getting closer and closer, but so was he to the finish line. When he was inches away from finishing, todoroki and kacchan realized they both might actually lose! They were right behind him, and they tried to reach out and grab him. "Don't…" todoroki said, "You…" followed kacchan, "DARE!" they finished together and before they could grab him, izuku passed the finish line!

Izuku was still so terrified that he ran a little more before collapsing in front of his entire class that was waiting for him at the end of the model city. Uraraka and tenya ran over to him. "You did it! You did it! See, I told you you'd be ok" uraraka said smiling and tenya nodded in agreement. When izuku didn't respond and was still heavily breathing on the floor uraraka crouched down next to him. "Uuh, midoriya? Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Izuku wheezed a bit and then said, "Out of all the things I've encountered in life, that…was literally the scariest". He was just so happy to be out. Now he just hoped kacchan and todoroki never planned something like this again behind his back, or even at all!

Shouto and Katsuki watched izuku gasp for air. "Looks like he got away" todoroki said to katsuki. "Yea he did…but he didn't really get away, if you know what I mean" kacchan said with his evil grin. Shouto smiled and looked back at izuku who was now being fanned by tenya. "I guess you're right about that".


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day after the exercise that All Might had hosted. Izuku wasn't tired from all of his running and panicking anymore, but he was certainly still mad at kacchan for making him an object to win.

He was more frustrated than ever before, and kacchan secretly knew it. He didn't seem to care though, he just silently sat back and watched this eat away at deku. Izuku did his best to ignore kacchan. He would constantly smirk in his face and it made izuku even more mad. There was even a time where izuku came past him in the hall when no one was around. Kacchan was leaning against the wall cutting class and izuku was heading for the bathroom. As he past him, kacchan gave him a large stupid smirk, it basically dared him to say anything. Izuku was so mad that he couldn't even say anything, he just gave kacchan a hard glare and kept walking.

Today he sat at his lunch table with his friends and was violently eating his food. Of course, uraraka and tenya noticed. "Um…izuku? What's wrong?" uraraka asked. Izuku only grumbled while still violently stabbing his food. "Seriously, come on buddy what's wrong?" tenya asked. They've never seen him so upset before. "Uuugh sorry guys it's just…I'm still mad that kacchan really tried doing that to me" izuku said feeling defeated. He had already informed his friends what wager kacchan had made with todoroki. "Aww izuku, just tell kacchan how you feel!" uraraka said. Izuku looked up at her, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, just tell him that you're tired of his nonsense and that he better cut it out" Tenya told him. "Yea! Or else you'll use his quirk and knock him out!" uraraka added on making a muscle with her left arm. Izuku thought about it and realized it was actually a good idea. "Yea, you know what you're right" izuku said pounding his fist on the table, "I'm gonna let kacchan know!". From the corner of his eye, izuku was able to see kacchan at the table behing uraraka. He was looking right at him, smiling his evil smile. Suddenly, izuku felt mad again.

* * *

Later on at the end of the day, everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. While izuku was packing, kaccan passed his table and kicked it a bit. When he seen izuku jump he smiled and said "heh, I knew it" and headed for the door. 'That does it!' izuku thought to himself. He stood up and placed both hands on his desk. He waited for a minute and yelled "You're a jerk you know that kacchan?!" before kacchan left right behind the last student. Katsuki was actually taken aback. He looked over at izuku, "What?" he asked. It took all the strength in midoriya's body but he continued to yell, "You heard me you jerk! You're so cruel to me for no reason! Did you really have to go and make that stupid wager with todoroki? That was a dick thing to do! I really hate you at times and I'm done being friendly with you!".

Kacchan actually couldn't believe what just came out of deku's mouth. He stood up to him! He was half way through the door, but decided he was going to stay a little longer to teach izuku a lesson. "I-I'm leaving" izuku said as he gathered his stuff and walked towards the door. When he was close, kacchan slammed the door close loud enough to send an eco through the school and izuku jumped. 'Uh oh' Izuku thought. He slowly looked up to look at kacchan and he met dark red eyes glaring at him. He began to worry. 'Maybe today wasn't the best day to say that' he thought, but he had to stay strong. "Kacchan, please move" he asked firmly. Kacchan kept his gaze and didn't move an inch, he hasn't even let go off the door knob yet. Izuku started to get frustrated, this is what he was talking about when he yelled at him. "Please kacchan, please move" he said even more firmly. Kacchan released the door knob but started to walk towards deku with his hands in his pockets. "Or. What." Kacchan growled. Izuku started to back up quickly and was really worried now, the fact that kacchan still had a calm face really started to scare him. He might've messed up bad. "Or else I'll…I'll…"izuku couldn't think of anything. He knew whatever he'd say he couldn't really do to kacchan, not when he's like this. Izuku eventually hit the back of the classroom's wall, there was no escape. He looked around for an exit but kacchans hand quickly grabbed deku by the jaw and turned his head sharply to look into his eyes. Izuku whined at kacchan's power over him, whenever he'd touch him this would happen.

"Deku, get on your knees" kacchan ordered. Izuku's eyes widened, he tried to shake his head no but kacchan squeezed his jaw when he did. "Do it, now" he said. When he let go of deku's face, he got on his knees right in front of kacchan's crotch. "You know what I want you to do, and I swear to god if you use teeth I'll make sure you can't walk for weeks" he warned. Izuku couldn't believe what he was about to do. He unzipped kacchans pants and pull them down. When he got to his underwear, he hesitated. When he looked up at kacchan, kacchan looked down at him and smirked. "This is your punishment, now suck". Izuku gulped and pulled off kacchan underwear and kacchan's member came out immediately hard. 'I can't possibly take all this in' izuku thought. He put his mouth on kacchan tip and kacchan growled. With force, katsuki pushed himself into izuku's mouth and caused him to gag.

As midoriya sucked kacchan spoked. "Now, what was that you were saying earlier? About me being a jerk?" he asked midoriya. Izuku looked up at him, still sucking with teary eyes. Kacchan was too much to take in. "Does this make me a jerk? The fact that I only let you suck me? Tell me, you like this don't you?" Kacchan said smiling evilly at Deku. Deku started to suck more, he realized he did like it, but he'd never admit it to kacchan, it was embarrassing. Kacchan realized he was soon at his limit so he pulled izuku's hair to make him stand up. Izuku was breathing heavily with his eyes half way open. Kacchan thought it was a beautiful sight to see his deku all weak because of him. He turned deku around and pushed him against the wall. "Spread them" kacchan ordered. Izuku looked back at kacchan but slowly did was he was told. He pulled down his pants and underwear and spread his legs.

"Why am I doing this" izuku said softly to himself. Suddenly without warning, he felt something large entering him and he hissed from the pain and closed his eyes. "Why you ask?!" kacchan asked. Izuku opened his eyes wide when he realized kacchan had heard him. "Deku, you're doing this because you wanted to do this, you love it and I know you do" he said as he thrust into him hard causing izuku to moan in pleasure. "See listen to you, you're moaning so loudly and you haven't even tried to fight me off, you love it" kacchan growled as he kept pumping into deku. Izuku was slowly losing his mind, he did love what kacchan was doing to him.

Kacchan pulled izuku's hair so that he could speak into his ear as he fucked him. "I know why you're mad at me" he said, "It's because you thought if that damn todoroki won, I'd let him have you?" kacchan licked along deku's ear earning another cute moan. "N-no…that's not true" izuku tried his best to say. "Liar" kachan responded with a menacing voice. He picked up deku and put him on the nearest desk and started to fuck him from the side. "A-aah k-kacchan please" izuku begged. It was a mixture of 'please stop' and 'please harder'. Kacchan chose harder. "You're mad because you thought I was giving you away so easily, you must like being my little slut" kacchan smirked. "k-kacchaaan" izuku said. He reached up and grabbed katsuki's shirt so that he could get closer to him as he was fucked by his bully. "Heh, I know you love me deku, and I know you love what I do to you, so that's why im punishing you". Kacchan grabbed izuku's neck and started to choke him as he started to thrust into him faster and harder. "Don't ever fucking yell at me like that again, you understand?!" kacchan growled angrily. "Yes! I understand, I wont ever again I'm sorry kacchan I love you" izuku yelled as he came. "Good boy" kacchan said and with a couple more hits he came inside of deku.

After a couple of minutes, kacchan slid out of izuku and cleaned himself up. He walked over to deku and kissed him on the forehead and headed for the door. "Oh by the way, you should've known I was never gonna let todoroki have you, you belong to me deku, don't fucking forget that". Izuku was a sticky mess on the table. He still couldn't move or think straight but one thing was for sure, "You're…you're so cruel kacchan" izuku managed to say between his breaths. Kacchan smiled back at his deku, "I know, but you still come around me". He laughed and left the room leaving izuku to think about what just happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku had gotten over what had happened to him in the classroom with kacchan. It was scary to go near kacchan after that but he seemed to be doing okay. When Uraraka and Tenya asked him if he had confronted kacchan, he told him he did and that it went well. Of course he couldn't give them the details on how he was actually taken mercilessly by kacchan. Every time he thought of it he was embarrassed, not only by it happening but by how much he liked it.

The one thing that constantly crossed his mind though, was how todoroki would've felt about that. I mean, kacchan didn't win the wager but he certainly did have his two hours, actually more. Izuku wasn't thinking in THAT way, but he did feel it was unfair since todoroki didn't know. But how was he possibly gonna make up for that? Fortunately for him he didn't have to think long.

One day after classes Shouto came up to him. "Midoriya, can you meet me in the library after school?" he asked. Izuku was actually more than happy to go since he needed to make up time with him. "Uh yea! Sure, may I ask what for?" izuku asked. "Just some homework I need to finish" todoroki said as he headed towards the classroom door to head to his next class, "Don't worry, it'll only take about 2 and a half hours". When izuku heard this he looked up at the door but todoroki was gone already.

* * *

20 minutes after school ended, midoriya founf himself running to the library. 'I can never get anything right' izuku said to himself as he entered the library. He was only late because kacchan had stopped him in the hall and pressed him on where he was going. "I'm just going to meet uraraka and tenya, that's all" izuku had to lie to him. He knew if he found out where he was really going he'd blow a fit. When he managed to get away from kacchan he ran to the library, and now he was here. In the corner he could see it was just todoroki sitting reading a book in silence. There was no one else in the library, not even the librarian who probably decided to go home for the day knowing Shouto was very trustworthy. Izuku rushed over to him and bowed, "I'm sorry im late!". Shouto glance at him without turning his head and brought his attention back to his book. "That's quite okay, just sit" he said and continued to read. As izuku sat he noticed there were papers in front of todoroki. "Do you mind if i…?" izuku asked signaling at the papers. "No go ahead" Shouto said and izuku picked them up and read over them. He noticed they were math and science problems from class. 'I guess this is what he needed help with, but he's too deep into that book right now, maybe I csn just start without him without interrupting.' Izuku thought to himself. He picked up todoroki's pen and started writing and Shouto didn't seem to notice.

* * *

About an hour later, midoriya had finished with todoroki's homework. He just liked being helpful. As if on que todoroki put down his book. "Okay im ready" he said but when he seen that izuku had already done his work he was surprised. "Sorry, I just didn't want to bother you, you seemed so into your book" he stated, " But it's ok! Because I calculated the right answers and wrote out what steps are needed to be able to come up with the right answer so you can study this" he said as he handed Shouto the papers. Shouto took them and looked up at izuku who was smiling. "Thank you izuku" he said gratefully. "Oh it's no problem Shouto, really" izuku responded blushing. He always kind of had a soft spot for todoroki, seeing how serious but kind he was. "How may I repay you?" todoroki asked. Izuku was actually flattered by the request, "You don't have to, im glad I was just able to help". Suddenly Shouto got closer to izuku, he leaned into his face, "You sure?" he asked while keeping eye contact. "Y-yes" izuku said softly. Izuku wasn't sure if he could take Shouto's flirtish side. He already was hot enough when he was serious, could he really handle todoroki playing with him? He decided not to find out. "Well, i-if that was all I should be going now" izuku said standing up, "If you need anything else just let me know". As he got up and headed for the door, seconds later he felt really warm but didn't know why. He froze when he realized shouto was right behind him using his heat side on izuku's back. "Actually I do need something else izuku" he said as he trailed two fingers up and down izuku's spine. Izuku gulped, "Yea? What's that if you don't mind me asking? Izuku asked. "Hmph" todoroki huffed and without warning he picked up izuku ovr his shoulder and walked him back to where they were sitting before.

"Oi oi oi!" izuku yelld but with no luck todoroki didn't budge. He layed midoriya on the table they were working on and held him down under him. "What I want is very simple" Shouto said looking down at izuku. "O-okay" izuku replied. "I want to know why you let that bastard katsuki have you before me" todoroki asked firmly. Izuku's eyes widened but he tried to play cool and deny it. "I don't know what you mean todoroki, please let me go" izuku whimpered and did his best to avoid todoroki's gaze. Suddenly izuku felt something on both of his wrist where shouto was holding him. On his left arm it was getting cold and on his right it was hot, really hot. Izuku started to panick when he realized what Shouto was doing. "I've never been fond of liars midoriya" he said, "Tell me the truth, now".

"A-aaah! Aaah! Ok ill tell you! Please stop it todoroki!" izuku begged. "No" shouto said causing izuku to look up at him with big pleading eyes. Seeing this hit shouto's soft spot. "Fine, but you need to start talking" todoroki said as he stopped using his quirk. Izuku breathed in relief and started to explain before todoroki got mad again, "It wasn't my fault! Kacchan made me mad on purpose and when we were alone I confronted him but he used his power against me…I was weak to him, im sorry todoroki, I really am" and izuku closed his eyes after that.

He awaited more pain but after a couple of seconds when nothing came he looked up at shouto who was just glaring down at him. "Ok, fine. I forgive you" Shouto said and izuku relaxed for a moment. "But…" shouto started and it made izuku tense up again, "Tell me this…". Before izuku knew what was happening todoroki ripped off his shirt. "Did he do this to you?" shouto asked and he started to play with izuku's right nipple. "A-aah, shouto what are you…" "Answer me" todoroki cut him off. Izuku couldn't believe how good it felt. He shook his head no in response to todoroki's question. After he received his answer shouto went down and started to suck on izuku's left nipple and nipped at it. Izuku , moaned and tried bucking his chest into todoroki's mouth while todoroki sucked and switched nipples.

"Did he do this to you?" shouto asked as he licked along izuku's neck and sucking on a weak spot. "Aah! N-noo" izuku squeaked out. Todoroki was leaving marks all over izuku's neck and chest. 'I want that bastard to see these' he thought to himself as he kept marking izuku all over. Soon todoroki pulled down izuku's pants and underwear and exposed his member. Izuku got embarrassed and tried closing his legs off but shouto stopped him before he could fully. He covered his face with his hands and thought he was going to die from embarrassment. "Izuku" midoriya heard Shouto call out. When he looked up at him todoroki was slowly going down towards his hard member. "Did he do this for you?" shouto asked and he licked all the way up izuku's shaft keeping eye contact the whole time. It was clear that todoroki wasn't embarrassed. He began to suck on izuku's tip, STILL looking at him, and izuku cried out in pleasure. Todoroki was being so gentle and it made everything in his body ache in harmony. Todoroki seen how much izuku like it. He took him all the way in and sucked putting love into it. When izuku was tremendously close, shouto pulled away and izuku pouted.

"I bet he never gave you warnings" todoroki said as he showed izuku two fingers. After a couple of seconds, he slowly and gently slipped is fingers into izuku and pushed them in and pulled out a couple of times. Soon after, todoroki lined himself up at izuku's hole and pushed himself into his entrance quickly but gently. Quickly, izuku cried out In pain and todoroki was there to kiss him passionately to stop him from crying. "Are his kisses sweeter than mine?" shouto asked as he slowly started to move in izuku. Midoriya didn't have a chance to answer before he was moaning again. Shouto grabbed both of izuku's nipples and started playing again as he fucked him. "Answer me izuku, Is he kinder than me?" he asked as he looked into izuku's eyes. "S-shouto" izuku moaned quietly. "I can give you the love and pleasure you want and deserve, tell me, is he more powerful than me?" Izuku was lost in lust at the moment, shouto was beyond the words of amazing, he was like his god and he needed him, he knew he did. Todoroki grabbed izuku's hips and started to move slightly harder sending more waves of pleasure into midoriya. "I need you to know that I will steal you from him, no matter how long it takes, but I know you'll come along just nicely because I know you love me more, and I love you". Midoriya came for the first time with shouto.

* * *

They had literally been at it for hours. Izuku knew he'd be super sore in the morning but he didn't care, he just loved sex with shouto so much that it was worth it. "Please don't stop, shouto please" izuku begged. "This will be your fifth time cumming" todoroki told him. They had done all kinds of positions all over the library, but finally they were both reaching there limit. Todoroki had thrusted into izuku a couple more times before they both came together. Shouto collapsed on izuku and izuku wrapped his arms around him and they breathed in harmony. "Todoroki?" izuku called out. "Hm?" shouta responded. "Did you…mean all that stuff? You said you'd do for me?" Izuku asked with hope. "Of course I did" shouto said looking up at him, "I have no problem admitting that im in love with you, I just don't want that bastard bakugou to think you're his". 'That's right' izuku thought to himself. He looked and smiled at shouto, "Hey, you…you wanna sleepover at mine toni-" "Yes" shouto answered before he finished. Izuku giggled and stroked todoroki's red and white hair.


	5. Chapter 5

'kacchan's birthday…' Midoriya thought to himself. It was lunch hours and he was sitting with his friends day dreaming. "Izukuuu!" Uraraka called out, and he was immediately snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry! What were we talking about?" Izuku asked. "Nevermind that, what's on your mind?" Kimanari asked him. Him, kirishima, and mineta had joined uraraka, tenya, izuku for lunch today. "Oh, it's nothing honestly" Midoriya answered. "Ok well anyway, I seen this girl the other day, and she had these huuuge-" "On second thought, did you guys know it's kacchans birthday Friday?" izuku said cutting mineta off. He wasn't in the mood for his kind of mentality. "Oh my god is it really?!" Tenya asked clearly surprised, "He's never mentioned it before". "Come to think of it, he has never told anyone about it has he? Because I can bet the whole class doesn't know" Uraraka added on. "Welp, he clearly didn't want anyone to know so we should all just give him a great big card and pitch in some money and good wishes and call it a day, it's what he would've wanted" Kimanari said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Except for youuu izukuuu" Uraraka cooed. "W-what do you mean?" He asked confused. "Well you've known him way longer than us so aren't you going to get him something more, I don't know, heart felt?" Kimanari asked. "It would seem right" Tenya added on. Izuku was just glas everyone was on the same page as him, he was thinking the same thing, even if kacchan was a jerk all the time he still cared about him. "I was thinking that…but actually wouldn't know what to get him" izuku admitted, "Last year I got him these 'flame chocolates' that were imported and the year before that I bought him these precious weights that he could use for decades". Evryone stared at midoriya in amazement. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I ever received such fancy gifts for a simple birthday!" Kirishima said, "You must really care about him". Izuku blushed hard, "y-yea I guess so". "Awwwe, so all you gotta do is get him something equally amazing or even better!". "Ah-hem!" mineta coughed loud enough that everyone brought there attention to him, "I have an idea" He said smirking.

"Well…what is it?" Tenya asked. "Have you ever comsidered…cosplay izuku?" mineta said stroking his chin. "W-what?" izuku asked surprised. "Think about it, if his birthday's on a Friday, maybe you can give him something to be happy about all weekend!" He said more excited than ever, "I was thinking a maid costume! I mean, you're a dude but you got the body and face for it, no offense" he added. "What?! That's crazy! You're crazy!" midoriya said burying his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed, "Guys?!". When izuku looked up at everyone, they were all turning to one another. "That's actually…not a bad idea" Kimanari said. Izuku couldn't believe his ears. "To be honest he's right, it's not bad, it's actually kinda cute, really cute!" uraraka giggled. "You too uraraka?!" izuku pouted as he looked at her in disbelief, she only shruuged her shoulders at him. "Come on midoriya, it couldn't be bad to try" tenya said, "plus it would be for day, and it's for fun!" he added. "It would be fun if kacchan was a sweet gentle person, but he's intense and crazy! I'm not doing it" izuku said as he crossed his arms. "Well, you're someone who needs to give this boy the perfect gift and a couple of chores and household work wouldn't hurt, so you're doing it" Mineta said smiling.

"Uuurgh!" midoriya yelled as he banged his head on the table. "Look, it would be a pretty cool, outta the box present! All you'd have to do is go over to his house after school and just clean up a bit, probably watch some tv…and kiss and go home!" Uraraka said. "Wha?!" izuku asked at her last statement but she ignored him. "We'll even drop you off and pick you back up afterwards, right guys?" uraraka asked everyone. "Of course" they all said together. "W-well I don't think I'd even beable to get the outfit on such short notice sooo, heh-heh" Izuku trailed off trying to find a way out of this present. "Oh I have one! You can use it!" kirishima yelled across the table. Everyone stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Why do you have one?" tenya asked amused. Kimanari started to giggle and kirishima blushed hard. "Go on kirishima! You're not gonna say anything about why you have a maids outfit just lying around hmmm?" kimanari cooed wrapping his arm around kirishima's shoulder. "Shut up you!" kirishima yelled at kimanari still blushing, it was clear something was going on with them. "Anyway, it's in perfect condition and it's only been used…once", kimanari started to smirk and this time kirishima growled at him to stop, "Anyway, I can give it to you tomorrow".

Izuku thought about it again, but just didn't have the heart to do it. "I…I don't know guys, this is just too much, I'm gonna have to reject". Just then the café's doors slammed open, "WHERE'S DEKU?!" someone yelled throughout the room. Immediately izuku froze knowing kacchan was gonna kill him for no reason today. His friends were no help, all of them, even uraraka, pointed at izuku making him stand out like a sore thumb. 'Oh boy' midoriya thought to himself. Soon he found himself cowering in ball as kacchan walked towards him. "Hey, you" kacchan growled. "Y-yes?" izuku asked. For a moment they just stared at each other. Kacchan went in his back pocket and slammed a paper on the table in front of izuku. "This is your homework, you left it on the table and I didn't want to see you sobbing like a baby tomorrow because you didn't do it." kacchan said. Izuku's eyes widened, "You…you got my homework for me?" he asked grabbing it. Kacchan the bent down and got really close into midoriya's face. "What do you say?"kacchan asked him smoothly glaring daggers into his eyes. "Th-thank you!" izuku quickly said making sure to keep eye contact. "Hmph", kacchan got back up and looked at the rest of the table. Kirishima and kimanari had there mouths wide open and the rest of them just stared in shock. "What?!" kacchan growled. "Nothing!" they all yelled at the same time and started eating there food fast. Kimanari didn't even have any more food so he started eating kirishima's. Kacchan glanced at izuku one more time and walked away.

"Wow! That was close for us!" mineta said relieved, "but I'm even more surprised by how generous he was to izuku!". "Honeslty I'm just glad he didn't flip the table with us still sitting at it, that would've been a mess" Tenya admitted. "Boy you said it" kimanari agreed. While everyone was still trying to decipher what just happened, izuku made up his mind. "I'll do it" he said still looking at the paper before him. "Huh?" mineta asked. "I'll do it, I'll be his made for the evening!" izuku said a little more embarrassed this time. Everyone was so happy they immediately started to cheer. "All right deku!" kimanari yelled. "Trust me we'll be right there for you when the day ends, and then you can tell us all about what happened!" Uraraka said. Izuku hit his head against the table again and left it there. 'This is gona be the boldest thing I've ever done…and I've fought actual villains before' he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Midoriya really couldn't believe what he was doing, where he was, or even what he was wearing. There he stood, on the sidewalk right in front of kacchan's home…in an actual maid gown. Even thought he was super frustrated, he couldn't stop blushing, the dress did make him look less like a boy, definitely nothing manly about it. he looked over to his right, where all his friends that did this to him were hiding behind a tree. He furrowed his bros at them and pouted and they all gave a thumbs up. Kimanari started giggling, "Boy, izuku does look nice in that dress…Just not as good as-" he said before he was jabbed hard in the ribs by Kirishima. "I'm getting so tired of you!" He said as he continued to hit kimanari who was still laughing. "Shhhh!" Uraraka said, "He's going in!". Everyone turned to see izuku slowly walk towards katsuki's door. "Remember we'll be here right after to get you!" mineta called out the quietest he could. Izuku turned and nodded to him.

"Oh boy so this is it huh" izuku thought to himself. He knew better than anyone how kacchan was, izuku predicted that he was going to be asked to do some pretty wild task. However, one thing that would surprise him would be rejection. What if kacchan thought it was weird and sent him away? Was he really ready for such humiltiation? Only one way to find out.

Izuku rang the doorbell and stood back. He was aware that he had a sour look on his face and tried to look a little more up beat but couldn't, he was just too embarrassed and nervous. Once izuku was able to hear footsteps his face expression changed immediately, it was a mixture of fear and panick. 'No going back now!' Izuku thought to himself trying to be brave. "Shit this better be good" kacchan said as he opened his door, "I'm kind of-". He cut himself off when he seen izuku on his doorstep looking the way he did. He could've sworn for a split second he was a girl, once he seen the green hair he knew who it was. "H-…Hey" izuku managed to squeak out.

Katsuki was frozen in place and couldn't take his eyes away from deku's. Slowly, a wide grin found its way onto his face and he knew just seeing deku like this just made his day. "Oh man" kacchan said as he chuckled and leaned against the door, "THIS was worth getting up". Izuku cleared his throat, and thought to himself 'Show time'. "H-happy Birthday kacchan, this is…kinda your present of the year. For a couple of hours you have me as a…maid". That was music to katsuki's ears. "So anything I want?" he asked still grinning. "Something like that" Izuku said trying to sound serious. "Hmmm, well by all means why don't you come in" kacchan said as he opened the door wider and moved to the side. Izuku took a deep breath and walked into kacchan's home.

Izuku noticed that kacchan's home was actually really nice, there was a lot of antiques and baby pictures of him everywhere and it made midoriya more interested in looking around. Before he had the chance to have another glance at anything else, katsuki had grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the back of the door. He placed both his hands on the door by midoriya's head to trap him in. He smirked at him and izuku just stared back. He knew something like this would happen, but this time he prepared himself. "N-not so fast," izuku told kacchan trying to look serious, "There's rules to this". Kacchan raised ne brow, "Rules?". "Yes, so lets go over them" izuku said firmly. Kacchan scoffed but freed izuku and stepped back. "Thank you" izuku said, "Now, you only have me till the end of the day so please don't think this is a daily thing, it's just your present" Kacchan nodded looking unamused. "Secondly, please do not make me do anything gross for your amusement, you know, like lick dishes clean or make me eat a spider" Izuku asked. Once again kacchan nodded still looking bored. "Final thing is…" Izuku hesitated but continued, "you can't take off the dress". This time kacchan growled and walked towards izuku a bit, "Now that's not fair" he said and izuku was back against the door again. He knew he'd get this kind of reaction, but still had to remain strong. "The dress, doesn't come off" he repeated again firmly. Kacchan growled but backed off again.

Izuku sighed in relief, 'maybe this won't be so bad after all' he said to himself. Izuku noticed that the house was actually really quiet, no one was probably home. "Alright let's go, if you're a maid that means you have work to do" kacchan smirked at izuku. Izuku nodded and off he went.

For the pass three hours, izuku was given all kinds of task. Kacchan had first ordered him to clean his room. It took him a while to figure out where everything was suppose to go in it. Second, he was asked to do his homework. Izuku actually didn't mind this, he happened to be very good on the subject that kacchan was working on. One thing that wasn't fun was he had to make kacchan a sandwich. But not just any sandwich it had to be perfect. After three sandwich's izuku finally mad the perfect one and had to feed it to him. Kacchan ended up eating the other sandwich's too, he just wanted to get on izuku's nerves with the 'perfect' thing. Finally, he did his laundry which contained a crazy large load of clothes that needed to be folded.

* * *

When izuku was done, he found kacchan in his living room playing a game that he seemed to be very interested in. Kacchan glanced up at izuku and smirked, "That'll be all for now". Once he finished his sentence izuku collapsed on the floor and kacchan chuckled at him. "Just sit there and wait for a bit" katsuki ordered and izuku did what he was told. Izuku sat on the floor near kacchan as he played his game. After some time, izuku started to look at kacchans baby pictures. He smiled hard, he couldn't believe that kacchan was actually that cute at one point. He let out a small giggle.

Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him backwards. Before he knew it he was sitting in kacchan's lap. "What's so funny" Kacchan asked actually interested. "It's nothing…just you were, kind of cute as a baby" he said smiling. It didn't really bother izuku that he was in katsuki's lap. Kacchan grumbled and looked down at izuku's dress. He strarted to tug at it and izuku cleared his throat loudly. "Kacchan, you remember my rule don't you?" he asked. "How can I forget, it's the one thing stopping me from destroying your body right now" he responded causing izuku to blush, "but I gotta different idea anyway" he said as he trailed one of his hands up deku's thigh. "Oi Oi Oi! We talked about this!" izuku said trying to squirm away. However, kacchan had a counter, "nuh uh, we talked about me not taking the dress off, you said nothing about this" and he kissed multiple spots on his neck. Izuku began to whimper at Kacchan's touch.

"So then what are you gonna do?" Izuku asked with worrisome eyes. He was hoping that whatever kacchan chose, wouldn't be as brutal as the other times, even if they did feel good.

Before answering kacchan thought long on his answer. He knew what he wanted to do: rip deku's dress off and show him who was boss. But when he thought about it, izuku took time outta his day to come over and pretend to be a little maid for him, and he did an excellent job too. Kacchan decided maybe this once he could be nice.

"Usually, I'd bend you over and fuck your brains out until you can't remember anything besides my name," kacchan said coolly to izuku. Izuku swallowed hard and when he opened his mouth to say something katsuki continued, "But, I've decided I'm gonna give you a reward instead"

Izuku looked up at him confused, "I'm getting a reward?"

"Yup" kacchan answered and with one hard tug he pulled izuku towards him and crashed his lips on his. At first izuku was shocked and confused so he didn't know how to respond, but as katsuki deepened the kiss, midoriya responded more and he started to get hard.

As they continued to kiss, deku noticed kacchan wasn't being rough…and he actually liked it. Suddenly he felt kacchans hand sneak it way back up his dress, but he didn't stop him. He was too focused on the sweet kisses he was receiving. As soon as kacchan reached izuku's erection he clutched it on the outside of his underwear. This caused Izuku to break the kiss and squeeze his eyes shut to hold back a moan. He tries to tug down his dress embarrassment and kacchan chuckles a bit.

"Man you really act like a girl sometimes" kacchan says as he licks up deku's neck causing izuku to squirm.

"Would you…would you like me more if I was a girl?" Izuku chokes out as he tries to control his breathing. He was seriously turned on but this was a question he always wondered. Would kacchan want him more as a girl?

Kacchan snorts, "Nah, fuck that, I think you're fine this way" he says and he starts kissing up deku's neck. At this point Izuku has practically melted at the words he just heard so he let's kacchan do whatever he wants to him. Usually, kacchan was real aggressive, but this time he was being kind and sweet. It was new and izuku had always had a weak spot for him so he loves this even more.

Kacchan pulled down izuku's underwear and started to slowly pump izuku. He watched as Deku moaned and squirmed in his lap as he clinged onto his dress. "A-aahh k-kacchan!" he gasped as katsuki bit into his neck. Izuku could feel he was doing something with his teeth but at the moment he didn't care, all that mattered was how good it felt to be touched by him. After a little while, kacchan start to stroke izuku faster.

So bad he wanted it. So bad he wanted to just throw Deku down and fuck him like there was no tomorrow but right now he couldn't. Deku had taken time out of his day just to cook, clean, and just do everything he could to make kacchan happy on his special day. Kacchan knew he'd have other opportunities to have sex but right now he just wanted to show Izuku how appreciative he was.

But he was still gonna have some fun with it and tease his Deku.

"You love this don't you?" kacchan cooed into deku's ear "I bet you're imagining all the other times that I've made you feel good and become a mess like this"

Izuku started to breath heavier as his imagination ran wild. "…in me…" was all he managed to say and kacchan knew he was right. Izuku was thinking about all the times him and kacchan had sex and how many different positions they've tried out. Every single time, midoriya loves every single moment of it, even when kacchans harsh.

"Let me hear you say it," kacchan started to stroke faster and izuku was slowly losing his mind, "Who do you belong to?" Kacchan whispered in deku's ear. Kacchan could tell he was close, but he wanted to tease him to the full extent until he exploded.

"Tell me, who do you belong to," kacchan repeated louder this time, "Say it!" Izuku was thrown over the edge and he cried out in pleasure.

"You! kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he came all over Kacchans hand. He collapsed back and was now trying to catch his breath while laying on kacchans chest. When he looked up at him, katsuki was licking some of his cum off of his hand while staring deku right in the eye.

"Open" was all he had to say to deku and he knew what he was to do. Once he opened his mouth kacchan immediately dipped in the rest of the cum coded fingers and izuku sucked off his own cum from kacchans hand.

"Good boy" kacchan said with a grin, "Now go make me a sandwich"

"I'm…I'm not your wife!" izuku looked at him and spat back.

"…you oughta be" katsuki mumbled into his hand thinking deku wouldn't hear him but he did. In that one moment, Izuku felt that he must've ben the happiest person in the world.

* * *

After couple more hours or games, food, and good fun, it was time for izuku to head home. Kacchan watched him from the porch walk away and leave. Izuku was already pretty content, but kacchan finds a way to make him feel even better.

"Hey!" kacchan calls out to izuku and he starts walking towards him and deku spins around. Before Izuku says anything, kacchan grabs his waist and pulls him in for a kiss. When he breaks it they both step back and are blushing…hard.

"Thanks…for today" kacchan says without making eye contact "It was the best thing I've ever received"

This makes Izuku's heart skip a beat but he has to keep his cool so he just gives katsuki a big smile from ear to ear. "Happy birthday, kacchan"

Katsuki couldn't help but smile back. He waved and retreated back to his house.

As izuku starts to walk down the block, he can't help but notice 5 teenagers huddled up under a tree, gawking at him.

"Oh…I forgot all about you guys" Izuku says as he looks at his friends.

"Um…so after what we just seen…" Kirishiama starts, "Can we assume the day went well?" kimanari finishes the question. They all stare at Izuku closely and he just giggles.

"Yea the day was…actually pretty great" he says and he completely means it.

"Yes!" Mineta yells as he pumps his fist in the air, "I told you my idea would work!"

"Yea yea, we get it Mineta" Tenya says fixing his glasses as he rolls his eyes.

Izuku starts to laugh as Uraraka is the first to come give him a hug. "We're so happy for you Izuku! You did it and didn't back down!" she's basically squealing. I look at the rest of my friends and they're all giving me thumbs up while nodding.

Izuku laughs and smiles warmly at all of them, "Let's get home" is all he says and every one starts to walk down the block. They only get three blocks down before kirishima points something out.

"Uuuh, midoriya? What's that?" He says and he's pointing to izuku's neck.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Izuku says and he rubs his neck confused. The rest of them crowd around Kirishima to see what he's pointing at.

They all gasp and Mineta almost passes out. No one is saying anything, they're all just staring at his neck with wide eyes and this makes Izuku really nervous.

"What?! What Is it?" He says hoping someone will respond.

"No…way" is all Tenya says as Uraraka snaps a picture of it. Kimanari and Mineta and trying so hard not to laugh. Uraraka hands izuku the phone so he can see what the fuss is about and his face goes pale.

"It looks like he left something behind" Uraraka says and then she bursts out with laughter. That's when Kimanari and Mineta join her, expect there on the floor rolling.

Izuku rubbed the spot on his neck where kacchan seemed to be carving and heart with his teeth. 'That's what he was doing?!' Izuku thought to himself and his face went red. He realized he had to get home before anyone else seen it.

"I'll see you guys in school!" Izuku yells out as he runs and they all wave to him. As Mineta, Kimanari, and Uraraka continue laughing, kirishima sighs.

"Boy, that's one serious mark, I wonder how long that's gonna last" he ask and Tenya shrugs.

"Hey…hey Kirishima!" Kimanari calls out from the floor in between his laughs. When Kirishima turns towards him he continues, "You want me to mark you like that? I'll do a lightning bolt!"

This time Uraraka and Tenya fall to the floor laughing and Kirishima turns completely red.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Kirishima yells out and he starts to punch Kimanari who's is trying to avoid the beating as he laughs on the floor.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long, it's finals week so i had a lot of studying to do but i took time for this one! Hope you like it and feel free to leave reviews.**


End file.
